


gently tame the beast

by pkabyssinian



Series: Imperial Majesty Hux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, It's all about Power, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, and hux is in charge, but it isn't loving either, hux wants to be king, this isn't angry hate sex, ultimate power!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is a man of control. He has always known, deep within himself, that he was destined for greatness.  Destined to rule.  It simply took Hux some time to best ascertain how to use the blunt instrument that was Kylo Ren. Make no mistake, use Kylo he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gently tame the beast

_“Oh! that gentleness! how far more potent is it than force!”  Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre_

 

* * *

 

General Hux is a man of control.  He rules over all aspects of his life, Hux is military enough to believe that if he can't control the minutia of his own life he could never command troops. Hux is well aware of his worth, both as a member of an old and respected Imperial family and as a tactician and General. He has always known, deep within himself, that he was destined for greatness.  Destined to rule.

It isn't just Hux's own conflated ego that drives his ambitions; his troops, all the men and women that have served under him, have believed in his vision. He is hard but fair, the judgement and punishment he doles out is always fitting for the transgression committed.  There is an inherent nobleness in his bearing; one can see the steel in his spine, his conviction shining from his aqua-colored eyes. It makes him magnetic and wed with his innate charisma it makes him nigh unstoppable.

No one can deny that Hux earned his rank, he hadn't traded on family favors or political allies to rise to his position.  No; Hux had won it with his own skill, with his intelligence, and ability to command.  Just as he would attain emperor-hood on his own merit. His path was clear before him, there was no point at which he wavered or balked.  Yet, there was something about Hux that made some underestimate him, to see his impartiality and attention to detail as a weakness.

Kylo Ren was one such person.

How it incensed the Force-user to be put on even footing with a common military man, the idea amused Hux even as he became increasingly frustrated with the Force-user’s inability to leash his temper. From the moment Kylo Ren had set foot on the _Finalizer_ their personalities had clashed. If Hux had felt at all uncomfortable having a staring contest with a blank mask, he'd never shown it. He'd also not been the first to look away.

From there it had continued, Kylo becoming angrier and Hux remaining calm.  Oh, the General never once thought that Kylo wasn't useful or capable – no, quite the opposite. It simply took Hux some time to best ascertain how to use the blunt instrument that was Kylo Ren. Make no mistake, use Kylo he would. Hux would never sway from his plans of Imperial domination, he _would_ rule.

Eventually Hux could see that his initial treatment of Ren had been, perhaps not wrong, but a faulty approach. Kylo couldn't accept them yet as equals, part of that was the folly of youth and part due to the foolishness of the master/apprentice system that Force-users clung to. An outdated model, to be sure, but one that Hux could never change; he was wise enough to know that shouldn't even try.

Every Emperor needed a strong right hand; someone to both carry out the hard orders and who would be willing to lay their life on the line for their ruler. Kylo was well trained by Snoke for such a role, the man had been brutalized into it; Snoke was, as expected, a harsh master.  Which meant that Hux must take the opposite approach.

Once Hux was fully aware of what Ren could be, he began cultivating their interactions.  He didn’t ingratiate himself with the Force-user; oh, no.  Quietly, Hux began to show his competence, that his planning was not only useful but efficient.  Because Ren appreciated results.  It was clear that Ren also expected fear and groveling, so Hux made it a point to always approach the other man with respect that he hoped would eventually be mutual.  That Hux took a different tact than so many others should intrigue the Knight, should show that Hux was more than just a narrow-minded military man. 

From there it was easy enough to begin to change the tone of their meetings.  There would always be competition, that was inevitable, they both possessed strong wills and drive.  Hux was honest enough to see that they were well matched, perhaps not perfectly, but still.  There would always be some friction between them.  It would be, it was, easy enough to turn that friction into something else.  An appraising heat when he looked at Kylo Ren wouldn’t go unnoticed, not with how well attuned Ren was to the Force.

Over the weeks, Hux made sure to give scant praise to Ren, to pepper their interaction with soft touches.  A palm to the shoulder.  A finger tapping one leather-clad wrist.  A brush of fingers when handing over data files.  Kylo would shy away from the contact but he never complained.  That was telling.  Hux never overused any of the weapons in his arsenal, it would be a slow erosion of the barriers that Ren used to keep the world out.  He also began standing closer than necessary to Ren, pushing imperceptibly into the other man’s personal space.  Hux had never so subtly tried to woo someone.

If the Supreme Leader noticed a change in how the men behaved in front of him, Snoke said nothing.  Hux didn’t believe that the Supreme Leader wasn’t aware, but if it made them more effective then whatever strange dance that was happening between Ren and Hux would be tolerated.  Especially if it meant that there would be less destruction to the massive ship.  Ren’s unfortunate habit of taking his temper out on the walls and machinery of the _Finalizer_ was growing beyond wearisome.

Unlike Ren, Hux’s patience was wed to his iron will.  He could, and would, wait until the right moment, until the perfect time.  Soon.  It was almost time, Hux noted with a small smirk flitting over his lips.  Today Ren had actually deferred the to the General in a meeting, a small nod of that masked head.  No verbal sparring as was normal, just that tiny acquiescence.  Hux had given a tight nod back, an acknowledgement and silent thanks.  Now.  Now was time to move things forward.

After working so hard to penetrate into Ren’s personal space, Hux removed himself entirely from it.  Except for staff meetings and the required reports to the Supreme Leader; Hux did his best to avoid Ren.  Even when together, Hux stopped addressing Ren directly and made sure never to make eye contact with the mask Ren wore.  Eventually Ren would seek him out but until then it was entertaining to watch this play out from afar. 

Hux was aware that Ren was looking for him, the forbidding shadow of the Knight would skulk through the metal corridors of the giant Star Destroyer.  Hux knew the inside of this beauty better than Ren, though, and if he didn’t want to be found – he wouldn’t be.  Hux tried to contain his amusement as Ren searched high and low for him, becoming increasingly agitated.  The heavy footfalls of Ren rang up and down corridors, bouncing off the metal of the ship and sounding hollow and forlorn.

After days of playing hide-and-seek, Hux was ready to give up the game.  Artfully he arranged their next confrontation.  For this, Hux was aware, he would need to be incredibly delicate.  Various reports had been given of a favored external observation port that Ren would retreat to, possibly to think.  The view was, the General admitted, awe-inspiring.  Entire swirling galaxies were visible, the gently turning stars and nebulae were vaguely hypnotic.  Hux waited, his patience would certainly be brought into play here.  There was no guarantee that Ren would come here today or in the near future.  It would be a waiting game, but it was here that Hux wanted to be found.  Thus that is how it would be.

Then, unexpectedly, there was a familiar heavy tread.  Hux was standing comfortably at parade rest, his weight perfectly balanced and his hands with thumbs interlocked at the small of his back.  He didn’t move or show any sign that he was aware that there was another presence in the room.  The footfalls paused, a momentary hesitation before continuing until Hux could see the black clad figure out of the corner of his eye.

“I had no idea that you came to look at the stars, General,” Ren’s voice was low, undistorted by his mask it seemed strangely intimate.

Momentarily Hux was speechless, the General simply turned his head and gave a curt nod.  He kept his face turned toward Ren but his eyes were softly unfocussed on Ren’s shoulder, Hux did his best to not speculate as to why Ren appeared before him unmasked.  It was rare to see the Knight unarmored; yet his pale, narrow face revealed as much as his mask.  Right now his dark eyes were resting lightly on Hux, there was nothing in them to give away his thoughts.  Hux met that gaze with his own, doing his best to keep his own feelings safely buried.

“I’ve always found it calming here.  The darkness can be soothing; don’t you think?” Ren clearly made it a question so Hux would respond, which made Hux want to do nothing of the kind. Old habits die hard and their competition with each other was almost instinctual at times.  He was perfectly aware of how unusual it was for Ren to open up to anyone, Hux knew he couldn’t squander this opportunity.  For the first time, though, Hux realized that the other man might be lonely.  Cut off from everyone by his temper and control of the Force, Ren had no one.  It made him perfect for Hux’s plans but it gave rise to other implications as well.

Hux gave a small, almost apologetic shrug.  “I was merely looking for a place to think.  My regrets if I have intruded.”

Ren looked at him, his dark eyes boring into Hux and the General swore he could feel the Force probing him, looking for thoughts and weaknesses.  He suppressed a shudder, there was never a point where he was truly fearful of Ren but the vast power the other man could wield was an unknown, one thing Hux could never factor into his plans.

“You aren’t afraid,” Ren said, his voice conveying a hint of surprise.  Hux’s eyes widened, uncertain if the other man would take offense.  Instead Ren spun on one heel and walked to the other side of Hux, his black robes sweeping tantalizingly around him.

“I was unaware fear was necessary in dealing with you,” Hux replied dryly.  He pursed his lips and returned to staring out the portal at the panoramic view.

“It isn’t, but I’ve become accustomed to it.  Surely you find something similar with your subordinates,” Kylo noted, sounding distracted. 

Hux dropped his stance and turned to face Ren, trusting his instincts.  He reached out and laid the palm of his hand on Ren’s forearm, noticed that the other man sucked in a breath at the contact.  Yes.  Hux knew what to do now.  How to proceed.

“I find that I prefer solitude to fawning sycophants.  I would assume that you’re the same way, Lord Ren,” Hux remarked, daring the honorific that was rarely used.  Ren’s eyes narrowed briefly, obviously trying to ascertain if he was being mocked but Hux meant it.  He understood the importance of royalty and recognizing accomplishments.  Not for the first time Hux wondered if Snoke was trying to ruin Kylo Ren.  There was so much potential here, potential that Hux intended to use properly.  Snoke had no vision.

Hux still hadn’t removed his hand and Kylo pulled away, his face showing uncertainty for the first time.  Clearly coming here without his mask hadn’t been well planned out.  Perhaps, just perhaps, Ren was so starved for contact that this could backfire.  But, no.  Hux had read everything about Kylo Ren, the little the psytechs had gleaned about the man didn’t show a propensity to such weakness.  Hux needed strength to help secure his throne and to build his empire. 

“You.  I won’t be controlled by you,” Ren growled, his head shaking back and forth as if to clear it and Hux was genuinely surprised.   That Ren understood some of the undercurrent between them was to be expected; but to state it so bluntly, so plainly. 

“I’m not looking for control.  There is no reason that we can’t be comrades.  Unless the Supreme Leader has banned you from any… fraternization,” Hux said, this time there was a teasing lilt to his tone, one that had Ren glaring.  Oh, Hux was well aware how his sentence could be misconstrued.  But it was time to test the waters.

Ren didn’t answer simple whipped about and walked around Hux again.  Hux could see the silver gleam of the lightsaber on Ren’s hip and did his best to ignore it.  No matter what happened, he had no defense against the weapon so it was pointless to worry about it. 

“I didn’t expect,” Ren started then cut off his flow of words harshly.  He took a deep breath, tremulously close to losing his temper.  “You are bold to assume that I am not the master of myself.”

Interesting, Hux thought, that Ren was so caught up on control.  It was something for Hux to wonder at later, another key to better understanding Kylo Ren.  But for now, now he had other business to complete.  Hux allowed his posture to soften, his body language opened up and Ren leaned closer, receptive.

“I assume nothing, Lord Ren.  I only inquire how long a leash the Supreme Commander allows you,” the words were inflammatory and Kylo reacted predictably.  He reached out, almost unconsciously, and wrapped the Force around Hux, squeezing until the General huffed out a laugh.  Still, the display did nothing to intimidate Hux; there was nothing that Ren could do to truly damage him, not if Ren didn’t want to face Snoke’s anger.  Although, the danger added to the game.  Kylo’s temper was legendary, he might well kill Hux in a fit of rage never thinking of the consequences.

“For the last time, I am my own man!” Ren thundered, his eyes full of anger, his mouth twisted into a sneer.  The Force released Hux unexpectedly and he stumbled forward, one elegant gloved hand reaching out.  He expected Kylo to side-step him and was again surprised when his fingers tangled in the black robe. 

“My apologies, then.  I should know better than to tease you,” Hux said as demurely as he could.  He even lowered his eyes, his head bowing slightly, and hoped this would work.  They were almost the same height, but Kylo’s presence often made him appear larger and Hux knew that placing himself in a seemingly subservient role would please the Knight.

A growl reverberated in Ren’s chest, Hux could feel it through the layers of fabric and the thin leather gloves he wore. Momentarily Hux allowed himself to indulge in the thought of running his leather clad hands over the pale form of Kylo Ren. He pushed that bubble of desire outwards, hoping that Ren would sense it through his connection with the Force.   It was obvious when he did, Ren sucked in a breath and let his own hand settle onto Hux’s hip. The General took a small step forward and lifted his face.  Yes, they were very nearly the same height.

Without thinking about it, Hux leaned in and place his lips gently against Kylo Ren’s.  Hux was rewarded by a strangled noise emanating from the Knight. It was comprised of both shock and, more surprisingly, desire. Yes, Hux would be able to mold Kylo into exactly what he needed.  It was absolutely necessary to keep his touch light. People always accepted shackles better when they thought the chains were their own notion.

Kylo surged forward, trying to take control of the kiss, trying to make it rougher, wilder. Hux, however, refused to relinquish control and kept it slow and easy. A soft tangling of tongues as Kylo’s fingers dug bruisingly into Hux’s hip. He'd allow it, the marks would help to make Kylo feel proprietary, he’d want to protect his investment.

"I didn't think you were allowed such liberties with the crew, General,” Kylo rasped when the kiss finally broke. Ren’s lips were kiss slick and reddened, Hux had to admit that they were lovely.

“You aren't part of my crew, you aren't even part of the military structure.  I'm sure my indiscretion is within bounds,” Hux rejoined, matching the almost teasing tone.  Kylo’s lips parted as if he were going to say something, but then he simply shook his head.

“Why are you doing this?” Ren’s voice was all smoke and embers.

“Because I want you,” Hux answered honestly. It was the shortest and simplest answer and it was also the only one that Hux was willing to give. With precision, Hux took a step backward and walked toward the corridor. Once he was a few feet away he looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow cocked. “Will you join me?”

Ren’s dark brow raised in response and he surged forward, insisting on walking beside Hux. No, Kylo Ren would never be easy to control, he would never be predictable; but that he was so willing to take equal part was hopeful to Hux. It would be so much better if Ren thought his actions would be doing more than just securing a throne. Hux knew there was a shrewd mind Kylo often kept hidden behind his shows of brute force. Coaxing that out would be Hux’s next project. Currently he had to put all of his effort into replacing the allegiance Ren felt he owed Snoke with loyalty to Hux. Everything else between them could be secondary for the time being.

Hux didn't so much lead the way, he knew Ren was aware of where his quarters were, everyone on board did. If Hux had hoped to take a more dominant role here, he didn't let it show. Indeed, Hux was secure enough in himself and his person that there was much he was willing to give ground on as long as he won his ultimate goals. In this though, he was certain that Ren would capitulate, even if there would be small struggles along the way.  

Ren stopped, his body language showing a momentary insecurity. Hux keyed the door open and gestured for Kylo to enter. Even if he changed his mind now, Ren would know that this option existed. That the Knight had felt compelled to search for Hux meant that eventually the completion of this dance would come, if not now then in due time. Hux could wait. Perhaps drawing this out would better suit his needs, let Ren's own indecision goad the man into action.

But, no, after squaring his shoulders Ren walked boldly into the General’s quarters. The spacious living area was sparsely decorated, Ren’s eyes roved around the room taking in everything. Hux remained behind him, letting Kylo become accustomed to the space. Hux wondered if the room would be Force probed, he had nothing to hide here so the idea didn’t bother him.  He was curious as to what the Force could do, how he could use its wielder and mold it’s use to his cause.

“You're welcome here any time,” Hux finally ventured.  It wasn't strictly true, but if it helped to set the other man at ease then Hux could live with his privacy being broken on occasion. He had high hopes that one day he and Ren would have only a few secrets from each other, it would help if his eventual Empire could be run smoothly with the help of a strong commander.  Which would necessitate trust between them, another privacy Hux could give up.  Perhaps not entirely, but he doubted that Kylo would ask for too much.

"You don't have to coddle me. I know you don't receive visitors,” Ren grated back, his deep voice held the faint shadow of an old wound.

Hux closed the few steps that separated them and placed his leather clad hand gently at the small of Kylo’s back.  He exerted just enough pressure that the other man would know he was there, but not enough to be demanding.  Ren stiffened, but didn't move.

“Anything I say to you from now on will be unadulterated truth. We were both placed in charge of the _Finalizer_ , in order for this ship to be well run we must be in harmony. Honesty is a part of that,” Hux said plainly. Ren’s head pivoted sharply to glare at him.

“Are you trying to fuck me so that the ship will run better?” Kylo demanded, clearly affronted. 

“No, but how this ship operates is an important part of my purview. What I want with you is different. It's personal, which is why you are _always_ welcome here,” Hux told him with a faint emphasis on his words.  He could feel some of the outrage and tension flow out of Kylo then, however the man was interpreting Hux’s words it was helping to settle some of the aggression that simmered in Ren.

Without waiting for Kylo to think of another reason to be offended, Hux leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Just like before, Kylo tried to take control, to make it something darker. But while it was clear that Kylo wasn't inexperienced, per se, he obviously didn't have the expertise to turn this encounter into what he was expecting.

Again Hux was disgusted with how Snoke was mishandling Ren. The man could be so much more if he were just taught to better harness his emotional states instead of being ridden by them! Ren was capable of great subtlety and of wielding power impressively, instead of honing that in Ren it was being wasted. Under Hux that would end.

Kylo twisted around, his hands gripped the heavy fabric of Hux’s uniform and pulled the other man close to him.  Hux kept his hands low and gentle, a counterpoint to Kylo's. He had the experience to ensure that this would go exactly as he wanted, no matter what tricks or tactics Ren might try. Slowly Hux let one hand drift upward, his fingers tangled in Ren’s soft black hair. The other man tensed immediately, clearly he was waiting for a sharp tug on his locks. Hux only let his finger nails scrape lightly at Ren’s scalp, which caused a shudder of pleasure to flow through Kylo.

In response Kylo bit at Hux’s lips, trying to draw out some savagery.  Whatever experience the Knight had he would be completely unprepared, perhaps even defenseless, against the type of onslaught Hux had prepared. Kylo snarled, vexed when he couldn't draw violence out of Hux.

With a touch that was mostly a whisper, Hux aligned them so that Kylo was forced to release his white knuckled grip on Hux’s uniform. With soft, light kisses that brushed over Kylo’s lips Hux led him in a delicate dance toward his sleeping quarters.  If he was surprised at how readily Ren followed, at his sudden willingness to be led, Hux kept it to himself. It was refreshing to see someone throw themselves into an encounter, perhaps Hux was becoming jaded with sex becoming just another power play.

The only bit of force Hux chose to use was to push Kylo onto his bed.  The other man stared up at Hux for a moment, his face more open than the General had ever seen it. Yes, refreshing to know that this was for mutual pleasure; at least Ren believed that. With deft fingers Hux undid his service jacket as he stalked toward the prone Ren. Kylo’s dark eyes smoldered, clearly enjoying the view Hux was presenting him. 

By the time Hux had his jacket off and his shirt undone he was straddling Kylo’s hips and leaned forward to kiss him again. Purposely, Hux kept as little contact between their bodies as possible, if Ren was touch starved as Hux expected too much at once would overwhelm the Knight. The kiss was punctuated by Kylo making small noises, as with everything else Ren telegraphed his emotions loudly.  Once Kylo was languid beneath him, Hux pulled back and began to work on divesting the Force-user of his overly complicated robes.

Surprisingly, Ren huffed a laugh and began to help. It was almost comedic how much they got in each other’s way, but uncovering the pale, smooth skin of Kylo Ren was worth it. Hux was impressed, he had thought that under the heavy armor that Kylo would be scrawny, smaller than the imposing figure he presented. But beneath the robes was a well-muscled man, one who exuded barely contained power. Thin, yes, but compact and he moved with an almost feline grace. Giving in to one of his fantasies, Hux splayed his leather covered hand across the white skin of Kylo’s abdomen.  The General was almost entranced with the dichotomy of the black leather against such paleness. He knew that his gloves were butter soft and he drew mindless patterns against Kylo’s skin until the other man trembled.

“Take your gloves off,” Kylo ordered but his voice was breathy. Hux grinned and with panache as he stripped the gloves from his hands with his teeth. Before Kylo could demand it, Hux swept his hands over Ren’s bare torso before sliding off and tugging at the bottom half of the robes.

In between kisses that Ren kept trying to turn vicious, they managed to remove all of their clothes. Hux felt strangely unarmored, nudity never meant much to him but stripping the Knight seemed to have more import than Hux thought it would. It was a significant step on Hux’s path to power, it meant he was closer than he'd dare hope to creating his empire. Once Kylo was secured as his, Hux’s real bid for supremacy could begin. He hadn't ever dared to hope it would begin so soon, his projected timetables had this moment at least a decade away.

Once they were nude Kylo tried to turn the tables again, rolling Hux beneath him and sucking biting bruises onto the General’s neck. Hux kept his hands light and allowed the domination, it felt good and he could let Ren expend his energy on this to make the eventual seduction easier. Eventually Kylo grew frustrated with Hux’s gentle passivity and rose up on his hands and knees.

That was when Hux pounced, using Kylo’s surprise to tuck the other man beneath him. Then Hux began his real onslaught, sliding his mouth softly down Ren's rib cage, kissing almost reverently over the hard muscles of Ren’s stomach until he came to Kylo’s engorged cock. Unlike the rest of Kylo, it wasn’t pale but a flushed red that looked just as angry as Kylo usually appeared. Taking a moment to grab a small capped bottle of oil, Hux returned and engulfed the head in his mouth.

It was almost clichéd how Kylo bucked into his mouth, how his fingers gripped punishingly at Hux’s hair and scalp. He let Kylo fuck his mouth, doing his best to not to let his displeasure show in his eyes. As the snap of Kylo’s hips became less frantic, Hux pulled back and began to apply some finesse to the blow job. His tongue worked over the shaft as his hand massaged Kylo’s balls occasionally dipping down to his perineum. When Ren’s head dropped down to the mattress, the sight of his cock sliding slowly into Hux’s mouth was apparently too much, Hux slicked his fingers with the oil.

With feather light touches his fingers skimmed around Kylo’s hole, just spreading the slickness around.  Kylo whined, deep in his throat, a needy sound that Hux found himself enjoying.  It was rare that he allowed himself to take time or care with sexual encounters, usually Hux had a need to fulfill and did it as quickly and efficiently as possible.  But breaking Kylo Ren to his will would take many long, languorous sessions.  He had to make the other man long for the soft touch instead of the biting lash.  Then, and only then, could he spice up their sex.

Thinking about the future did him no good here, and Hux returned himself to the present.  With torturous slowness he breached Ren with a single finger, making sure that there wasn’t even a hint of pain.   Kylo made a desperately frustrated noise and began to squirm to show his impatience.  Hux sucked softly at one taut thigh, ignoring Ren’s cock for now.

“More, you bastard,” Kylo growled, propping himself up on his elbows and trying to look angry.  His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were almost glowing, it was a good look on the normally dour man.  Hux nuzzled at the soft skin near Kylo’s hip and was gratified to hear a ground out: “Please!”

Two fingers now, Hux was getting impatient himself.  He was just as hard as Ren, just as eager but he had to make sure that this all gently done.  It’s a good object lesson for himself, sometimes torture cuts both ways.  Brute, blunt force isn’t always the best way to extract cooperation.  Kylo could learn this and with time the lesson would become obvious.  Ren was actively panting now, his hands fisting in Hux’s pristine dark maroon sheets.  The bloody color looked luminous next to Ren’s complexion and Hux wondered idly if he could get used to having the temperamental man here.

“Shh, soon,” Hux promised into Kylo’s skin.   Before long, three fingers were sliding smoothly in and out of Ren and the sinful noises he was making were almost enough to make Hux regret this slow seduction.  Almost. 

If Ren wanted, he could end this tableau easily.  Hux would be no match for Ren’s Force powers; he could hold Hux down with a thought and take what he wanted, how he wanted it.  It was an exciting idea, being helpless like that.  Yet Kylo doesn’t even think to exert his will in such a manner.  Perhaps subtle hints later on would work.  Hux filed the thought away, trying to ignore its siren song.

Just when Ren was near his breaking point, Hux turned the impatient man over and used the oil to slick his own erection.  With glacial slowness Hux sunk into Ren’s tight heat, pushing gently past the ring of muscle and deep into the Knight.  His fingers traveled in light circles over the knobs of Ren’s spine, caressing and almost faint enough to tickle.  Hux slid half-way in then pulled almost the whole way out, his own mouth was open and he was panting at the sight of Ren’s body swallowing his cock.

With just the head of his cock is still in Ren, Hux reached out with one finger and lightly traced the straining flesh that was encapsulating his prick.  Kylo made that beautiful whine and bucked backwards, trying to impale himself.  Hux nudged the other man legs further apart so he couldn’t get the leverage he needed to make the movement work.  Laying his hands flat against Kylo’s lower back just over the indents over his buttocks, Hux pushed slowly in again until he was as deep as he could be within Ren. 

Hux kept his thrusts long and even, his hands caressing at Ren’s flanks.  The slow build was making him feel half mad, Hux could only imagine what it’s doing to Kylo.  He felt his orgasm building and stopped moving for a moment.  Ren keened at the lack of stimulation and worked at clenching his inner muscles, intimately squeezing Hux’s cock.  For a moment, his body overrode his mind and Hux’s hips give a few little thrusts harder than intended. 

“Yes, please, fuck me,” Kylo panted out, his voice an absolute wreck.  Knowing he had Ren so undone made Hux’s cock throb and he bit at his own lip to help cool his ardor.

He waited until he’s sure of his control, until he could continue as planned.  When he was certain, Hux pulled Kylo up on his knees, so Ren’s back was plastered to his front.  His thrusts were deep but shallow and still gentle.  It was tantalizing and terribly intimate being able to feel Kylo trembling both inside and out.  Hux wrapped one arm around Kylo’s chest, keeping him in place as his other hand went down to circle Kylo’s prick.  His touch was gentle, his grip created friction, just barely tight enough.  Ren sobbed out a sound and let his head fall back against Hux’s shoulder.  Kylo’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, his hair damp with sweat, and his expression was absolutely lost.  It was that look, seeing his plans coming to fruition, that did it for Hux.  He groaned before sucking softly at the side of Ren’s neck.

His shallow thrusts combined with the slickness of Hux’s hand soon had Kylo orgasming in Hux’s grip.  Ren bit at as his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, Hux was a little disappointed that Kylo had found an insignificant way around Hux’s intentions but soon he no longer cared.  Hux was coming deep in Kylo and he had to fight against himself not to bite Kylo’s neck, not to squeeze the other man to him.  Instead Hux made needy little noises that would have embarrassed him if he’d been with any other partner. 

This had to go both ways, though.  Hux must show some vulnerability for Kylo to expose his own.  Hux must give trust in order to gain Kylo’s trust.  It was hard, almost impossible, for Hux to allow anyone so close, to have the ability to see into some of Hux’s true self.  Yet this necessity was one he was willing to expose himself for, especially if it gained him a throne. 

With heavy limbs, Hux arranged them on his dark scarlet sheets.  Ren still had his eyes closed, his body limp enough that it’s easy to tuck Kylo against his side.  He ran his thumb over the blood that was still sluggishly marring Kylo’s bottom lip before softly kissing him.

“It doesn’t always have to hurt,” Hux whispered against Ren’s lips and the other man shuddered.  Kylo’s eyes tightened further and Hux expected him to shake his head like a child.  But Kylo’s head surged upward to passionately kiss Hux, he could still taste the faint tang from the blood and Hux groaned again.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Kylo told him once he broke the kiss.  There was an undertone of panic that made Hux tighten his arms around Ren. 

“I want us to be able to command together.  If we are united, we will be unstoppable.  Nothing would be able to stand against our combined might,” Hux told Kylo zealously.  There was an air of fanaticism around Hux, a force of personality that had Ren nodding in agreement.  “Think of how powerful we could be if we were in perfect harmony.”

Ren could see it then, in his mind’s eye, he could picture clearly how he and Hux might easily turn the First Order to their will.  He could surpass the Supreme Leader in power, in his control of the dark side.  He could do what Darth Vader never managed, to defeat his master and to rule as he was meant to as a Dark Lord.  It would be glorious; their reign could unite the entire universe.  This, this was something Kylo Ren could understand.

It was fascinating, watching the obvious thoughts flicker across Ren’s features.  Hux could see his own fervor infecting Kylo, could see the other man turning toward his cause.  Kylo thought they would be equals, but he could be allowed to think that.  Emperors could afford to be magnanimous with their favorites, after all.  Having Ren fully invested would prove, ultimately, better for Hux.  Ren would fight harder and give more in order for this empire to be born.  _That_ was what Hux needed.

“Sleep now,” Hux murmured as he slid his fingers through Ren’s still sweat damp hair.  Kylo nodded once and allowed himself to be gently cradled.  Hux was right, the man was starved for affection.  The seduction had been easier than Hux had dared hope.  It wouldn’t take long to have Kylo completely devoted to him, his own personal watch dog to keep him safe combined with a battle hardened warrior to help carve Hux’s empire out of the current chaos.  Hux smiled thinly at the thought.  Yes, with his hand on Kylo’s leash he would accomplish everything he’d ever dreamed.  The galaxy would soon be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of a book page somewhere on tumblr that mentioned that Hux wanted to be the new Emperor. And then this took up residence in my head.


End file.
